My Friend Is My Love?
by MyBlackCherry
Summary: Sebuah persahabat yang hampir hancur karena ada cinta ditengh-tengah persahabatan mereka. Siapa yang akan dipilih Sakura?/ SasuSaku fanfict/RnR please!


Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku fanfiction...

Rated: T

MY FRIEND IS MY LOVE?

By

MyBlackCherry

.

.

.

Di sebuah tepi pantai, seorang gadis berambut merah muda duduk dipasir-pasir tersebut sambil menatap lautan juga ombak-ombak yang datang.

Haruno Sakura, itulah nama gadis itu. Saat ini sekolahnya tengah mengadakan liburan di pantai.

Sedang menikmati desiran ombak, Sakura mendengar suara berisik dari arah cafe di pantai itu. Dia terkikik geli kala dia melihat keributan itu terjadi karena seorang pemuda tampan dan keren memasukki cafe tersebut. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran sekolah sekaligus sahabat baik Sakura.

Sedang asik melihat Sasuke dikerubuni fansnya tanpa dia sadari seorang pemuda berambut merah mengambil tempat disamping gadis itu.

"Hei!"

"Eh?"

Sakura menatap pemuda itu. "Gaara? Dari mana saja kau? Hei, coba kau liat si Ayam!" Seru Sakura. Gaara mengikuti pintah Sakura. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Gaara, kala baju pemuda itu di tarik-tarik oleh fansnya.

"Haha..!"

Mereka tertawa saat Sasuke menghampiri mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Bentak Sasuke kesal. Kedua sahabatnya itu berhenti, tapi Sakura masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hmmppff."

"Berhenti Jidat! Atau kau mau aku menyumpal bibirmu hm?"

"Oke, maaf."

"Makanya Sas, jadi orang jangan terlalu tampan!" Ujar Sakura. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, jadi kau mengakui aku tampan hm?~" goda Sasuke. Wajah manis Sakura langsung memerah.

"A-apa-apaan kau heh?" Sakura menunduk malu. Gaara yang tadinya tersenyum kini memasang wajah datar.

"Cih, kalau begitu..bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe? Tapi jangan ke cafe yang tadi. Bisa-bisa ayam ini dikerubuni fansnya lagi," saran Sakura sambil terkikik. Gaara mengangguk setuju Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan ikut.

"Baik! Ayo kita ke cafe!"

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Saat memasuki cafe, semua orang menatap kami. Tidak, tepatnya Gaara dan Sasuke. Memang kedua sahabatku ini sangatt tampan. Aku sering kerepotan jika sedang jalan-jalan dengan mereka. Untung saja Naruto, sahabatku juga tidak ada. Dia juga tidak kalah kerennya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami. Kami memesan minuman saja. Seperti biasa, aku memesan juice strawberry, Sasuke juice tomat dan Gaara juice melon.

Sambil menunggu pesanan aku memainkan kotak tissue. Sungguh aku bosan karena tidak ada Ino ataupun Hinata.

BRAKK.

Aku membanting kotak itu dimeja. Kulihat Sasuke yang sedang bermain hp langsung berhenti dan menatapku tajam, sementara Gaara hanya diam.

"Apaan sih jidat? Berisik!"

"Bosan~ aku bosan jalan dengan dua orang yang dinginnya minta ampun ini," seruku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Andai ada Ino dan Hinata."

Tak berapa lama pesanan kamk datang. Aku meminum juice strawberryku.

Aku menatap juice tomat Sasuke. "Hei ayam, memang apa enaknya sih juice tomat?" Tanyaku. Sasuke menatapku.

"Hm, kenapa? Mau coba?"

"Iya!"

SLEP

Eh?

End Sakura POV

Sakura terkejut saat sedotan itu dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Gaara membelakan matanya.

'I-itukan ciuman tidak langsung!' Pikir Gaara. Dia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Empph.. Tidak enak!" Ujar Sakura.

"Jelas saja, akukan tidak pakai gula."

"Ah..aku ke toilet dulu." Sakura pergi ke toilet dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam. "Katamu kita harus bersaing secarah sehat?!" Kata Gaara dengan tajam.

Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya dan menyeringai. "Lalu?" Gaara menggeram kesal.

"Ck, aku pergi!"

Gaara mengeluarkan uangnya dan berdiri. "Katakan pads Sakura aku ada urusan." Dengan amarah yang mengguar Gaara pergi dari cafe itu.

'Sial!'

.

.

.

Sakura sudah kembalu dari toilet. Dia menatap bingung karena tidak menemukan Gaara disana.

"Si Panda mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, pergi. Ada urusan," kata Sasuke.

"Hm."

"Cepat habiskan minumanmu, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Benarkah? Ke mana?" Kedua mata Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Hn, nanti juga kau tahu."

Sakura mengangguk semangat. Dia pun meminun jusnya dengan semangat. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Selesai minum, mereka membayarnya. Sakura ditarik Sasuke menuju suatu tempat.

Mereka pergi di sebuah pondok di pinggir pantai yang sepi. Mereka datang tepat saat matahari akan tenggelam.

"Wah, Sasu lihat sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam," ujar Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke menatapnya. Dia kemudian memegang tangan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap sahabatnya.

"Saku, aku.."

Sasuke meruntuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup begini. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah..aku..aku akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu! Kau harus menjadi kekasihku!"

Sakura cengo. Ini bukan peryantaan cinta namanya, tapi sebuah pemaksaan. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke mengatakannya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu, aku mau menjadi pacarmu," kata Sakura sambil merona. "Yah, karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, ayam."

Sasuke mendecih. Sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi masih dipanggil 'Ayam' oleh kekasihnya ini.

Sasuke menyeringai, sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura.

Dia memiringkan kekanan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sakura lembut. Sakura terkejut. Tapi dia turut memejamkan matanya dan menikmati itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku akan merebutnya darimu, Uchiha!"

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke. Mereka semakin mesra. Seminggu pula Gaara tidak bersama mereka. Bahkan Sakura merasa ada perubahan sikap dari sahabatnya itu.

Sakura pergi ke lokernya berniat untuk mengambil sesuatu yang akan dia berikan pada Sasuke.

Saat dia sampai di loker. Seseorang menariknya dan menghempakan punggungnya diloker.

"Aw." Sakura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura! Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dengan Uchiha itu!"

"Ga-Gaara lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

"Gaara, aku dan Sasuke sudah..."

"Begitu ya? Memang tidak ada kesempatan untukku," ucap Gaara lirih. Sakura menangis terharu. Dia kemudian memeluk Gaara.

"Ugh..kau tetap sahabatku kok Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Maaf," gumam Gaara. Sakura mengangguk dan terus memeluk Gaara.

"Saku-"

Sasuke yang baru datang terkejut melihat Sakura yang tengah memeluk Gaara.

"Cih!"

BUGH!

Sasuke memukul Gaara. Sakura terkejut. Dia mencoba memisahkan mereka.

"SAKURA MILIKKU! Jangan menganggunya lagi!"

"BUGH!"

"Sasuke! Berhenti!" Sasuke menghentikan aksi pukulnya saat Sakura memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kumohon hentikan!" Sakura terisak. Sasuke melepaskan Gaara yang jatuh tersungkur.

"Aku yang memeluknya! Dia sudah mengatakan perasaannya padaku, dia juga sudah menerima hubungan ini! Kumohon jangan salah paham!" Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menatao Gaara. Dia membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Tak masalah." Sakura tersenyun kemudian dia menerjang kedua pemuda itu dengan pelukan.

"Aku menyayangi kalian!"

"Hn. Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

Heya, aku newbie dsini! smga klian ska sama fict pertamaku...hhehe..

Oke terakhir...

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
